Modern personal computers, including notebook computers, employ a number of plug-in modules or cards for providing networking and communication capabilities. For example, notebook computers are typically assembled and sold to consumers including a built-in wireless (e.g., WiFi transceiver) communication card. In the future, notebook computers may be manufactured including a cellular network communication card. Such communication cards include embedded memory used for programming the functionality of the communication card itself. Thus, in addition to providing communication functionality, such communication cards also are embedded data cards.
The U.S. Federal Communication Commission (FCC) regulates the telecommunication industry, including specific rules for intentional and non intentional radiating equipment. In particular, the FCC has issued regulations governing cellular and PCS communication systems which includes requirements for devices such as cellular or PCS external or embedded data cards used with notebook computers. FCC regulations are intended to protect consumer health and minimize interference with other electronic equipment or licensed radio services. Before a transmitter can be sold within the United States, the transmitter manufacturer must obtain authorization from the FCC by demonstrating compliance with the relevant sections of Title 47 of the Code of Federal Regulations.
Beyond requiring certification of transmitter components, the FCC also requires computers and components to confirm that installed components have been certified for the computer. Such a compatibility determination ensures that radio transmission functionality is only enabled with components that have been tested and shown to be compatible with a particular model computer. This regulation protects against consumers inadvertently installing a circuit card or other component into a computer for which it has not been tested, which could lead to violations of FCC product certification requirements. Thus, WWAN module vendors are required to configure their computer products to perform a compatibility determination for each installed component.
Traditionally, computer manufacturers have included a routine in the BIOS (basic input/output) which confirms that every component circuit card, such as an embedded data card or communication card, within the computer has been certified for use with the computer before it is enabled. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical method used by computer manufactures to confirm that a component circuit card connected to the computer is certified for use with the computer prior to being enabled. In overview, the BIOS routine may provide power to the card, step 1, in order to obtain its identification (ID) number, step 3. This card's Plug-and-Play Identification (“PnP ID”) number is typically assigned to a particular model card by the card manufacturer and is stored in a nonvolatile memory register on the card. Generally, the card ID includes a number identifying the manufacturer, known as a vendor ID (VID), and a number identifying the particular model or product, known as a product ID (PID). Together, the vendor ID and product ID, referred to herein as a PNP ID, is a number globally unique to a particular FCC certified product.
The BIOS routine then compares the PNP ID number received from the card to a list of numbers authorized for use with the computer, step 5. This PNP ID list is normally stored in the computer's nonvolatile memory (e.g. electronically programmable read-only memory—EPROM) along with the BIOS software. If the card PNP ID number is on the computer's PNP ID list, test 7, then power is applied to the card and the card is enabled to begin operation, step 11. However, if the card PNP ID number is not on the computer's PNP ID list (i.e., test 7=“no”), then the BIOS disables or removes power to the card, step 9. FCC regulations require that this process be performed prior to enabling the transmitter of a card at every cold power up. In this manner, if a communication card is installed in a computer for which it has not been certified, the computer will not enable the card, thereby ensuring that the card will not radiate any intentional emissions.
The FCC further requires that component circuit cards with wireless transmitters themselves perform a compatibility test to ensure that they are only used in the computers for which they have been certified. Thus, the component manufacturers must now include compatibility testing as part of the functionality of component circuit cards. By requiring each component circuit card to confirm it is connected to a computer for which it is certified, the FCC regulation further protects consumers in the event a computer manufacturer neglects to include the BIOS routine described above. FIG. 2 illustrates an example method used by circuit card manufacturers to comply with this FCC requirement. When power is applied to the circuit card, step 13, the circuit card accesses the computer's PNP ID list from the computer' BIOS EPROM, step 15. The circuit card then checks the received PNP ID list to see if an entry matches the card's PNP ID, step 17. If the circuit card is included in the PNP ID list, test 19, the circuit card continues with operations, step 23. However, if the circuit card is not included in the computer's PNP ID list (i.e., test 19=“no”), the circuit card shuts down, step 21.
The method for complying with the FCC regulations described above and illustrated in FIG. 2 requires nonvolatile memory and software stored on the circuit card dedicated to complying with this compatibility test requirement. This undesirably adds to the complexity and cost of the circuit card.